Secrets of Their own
by JackFrost23
Summary: Disaster strikes Tony when he receives a frantic phone call from a family friend's younger sister. The older sister has been kidnapped. Tony's team is forced to work with MI6 and SAS after Tony takes charge. Turns out Tony's NCIS file isn't quite full.
1. Frantic Phone calls

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS nor do I own Alex Rider but I do own my own characters and the plot**

* * *

><p>Tuesday, January 10th,2012<p>

No one was home the night she planned on leaving home. Her parents, Captain Jack Finn and Captain Linda Finn were away on Navy business, her siblings Jackie and Liam Finn were down in Florida visiting with friends and wouldn't be home until the next day.

Her plans of leaving home backfired though, because instead of leaving home, she was kidnapped.

Two men dressed in black, broke into the Finn's apartment and kidnapped Lexi Finn.

They tied her up before ransacking the house looking for something, that only Lexi knew about. When they didn't find what they were looking for, they left the apartment taking Lexi with them.

* * *

><p>Wednesday, Jan. 11th, 2012<p>

Jackie and Liam Finn entered the apartment hoping to find it the same way they had left it. No such luck.

"Lexi Finn!" Jackie called out

No answer.

Liam checked the bedrooms but couldn't find his older sister and what he did find scared him into tears.

_Call NCIS if I am not here_

_Love from your sister_

"Jackie call NCIS"

* * *

><p>NCIS...<p>

The phone on Agent DiNozzo's desk rang twice before the agent picked it up.

_Hello Agent Tony DiNozzo speaking._

Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo had been doing paper work all morning when his desk phone rang.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he saw the number, he let the phone ring until his boss, Jethro Gibbs told him to pick up the phone.

The caller sounded frantic on the line.

_Agent DiNozzo my name is Jackie Finn and my sister isn't here! My brother found a note from her saying if she wasn't home to call NCIS. _

_Ok slow down, sweetheart take a few deep breaths for me please and start over. Now what happened?_

__At the words Slow down and Sweetheart, the rest of Team Gibbs gathered around Tony's desk. Gibbs silently told Tony to put the phone on speaker.

The caller continued.

_As I said before Agent DiNozzo my name is Jackie Finn and my sister isn't here. My brother found a note from her written sometime yesterday, saying that if she wasn't home to call NCIS. My brother and I just got home from Florida visiting friends down there after spending the week with them._

Tony looked spooked but continued anyway

_Ms. Finn where are your parents?_

_I don't know, they never tell us where they go except to tell us its for Navy Business._

_Ok Jackie whats your sister's name?_

__Tony was hoping that the girl's name wasn't the name he was thinking of.

_Her name is Lexi Finn._

Tony paled.

_Jackie, tell your brother not to touch anything we will be there to pick you and your brother up._

* * *

><p>Tony hung up the phone.<p>

He looked at his team.

Gibbs took note of his friend's facial expression.

"Tony whats going on who was that?"

"Gibbs I am in charge as of right now. McGee, gas up the truck, David go with him. Gibbs tell Vance, we have an emergency and that we need MI6 and K-unit here ASAP. What are you still doing here move it people move it!"

The team scattered like rats.

As he watched his team move quickly, Tony sighed into his hands before picking up his cell phone to make a phone call of his own.

He just hoped that his adopted sister was willing to listen to him.

Someone picked up the phone right on the first ring.

_Hello? Tony?_

_Hello Jack Starbright  
><em>


	2. Partial truth

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS nor do I own Alex Rider but I do own my own characters and the plot**

* * *

><p>Chelsea, England...Rider Residence...<p>

The house phone rang only once. Jack Starbright answered it on the first ring.

_Hello? Tony?_

_Hello Jack Starbright._

_You sound frantic Tony are you ok?_

_No, Jack I am not. Are you the only one in the house?_

_Yes, Alex is at school but he should be coming home any minute. Tell me whats going on, you're scaring me._

_Jack, you and Alex need to get on the next plane to Washington, DC as soon he comes home. My director is calling MI6 as we speak, I will be getting in touch with the CIA as soon as I can to debrief them on you know what mafia, then I will fill Alex and K-Unit in the situation._

Jack didn't say anything except for one word.

_Scorpia._

_Yes, Jack Scorpia is back. My other sister has been kidnapped by them. Got to get my other siblings from their apartment. Talk to you real soon._

The two siblings hung up on each other.

* * *

><p>America...Washington DC...NCIS<p>

Gibbs told Vance what Tony had told him.

"God damn it!" Vance swore causing Gibbs to take a few steps back. The situation that the team found themselves in was nerve racking, especially when you didn't have the answers to what you needed to know.

"Leon whats going on? Why did DiNozzo tell me that he was in charge the moment he got off the phone?"

Vance gave Gibbs a look.

"Can't tell you that Gibbs, its Classified information. Now send Tony in"

Gibbs grumbled as he left the office.

As he made is way towards Tony's desk, he could hear the end of the conversation.

_Yes, Jack Scorpia is back. My other sister has been kidnapped by them. Got to get my other siblings from their apartment. Talk to you real soon._

Tony looked up from his desk and saw Gibbs.

"Vance wants to talk to you DiNozzo"

Tony nodded and got up from his desk.

* * *

><p>Vance's office...NCIS...<p>

"You wanted to speak with me Director?" Tony asked as he stepped into Vance's office.

"Yes, its about this file that Lexi gave me months ago. The one you gave her. The one about Rider's parents and Uncle. The one about Scorpia" Vance said putting the file down in front of Tony.

"She knew that Scorpia would come after her, sir. Rider and his Guardian Jack Starbright are on their way here. I just have to get in touch with the CIA about their Agent that's deep in undercover in Scorpia. Rider is involved because he works for MI6. Rider's training unit is also needed"

"What about your other family members Tony?"

"They know nothing of this. Hell Rider doesn't even know about me being his real father, Jack knows that only because she is my sister."

"How come none of this is in your NCIS file?"

"I didn't want MI6, Gibbs, or anyone else to know. I would like to keep it that way until the time is right. There is only one other person who knows all this besides you and Jack and that's Abby. She is the one who created my NCIS File. All of the information in my file is legit except for certain family information, sir"

Vance nodded but the whole thing still confused him.

"Why did Scorpia kidnap Ms. Lexi Finn?"

"She knew everything because I wanted her to know. Months before you received that file, I gave it to her and told her to memorize it. I think Scorpia found out about it from the CIA Undercover Agent." Tony said.

Vance nodded again. There were several holes in Tony's explanation. Vance knew that Tony wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Ok Tony get in touch with the CIA. When Rider and Jack get here, use the conference room to tell them whats going on ok?"

Tony nodded and left the Director's office.

The CIA was going to find out about their traitor and their leak.


	3. Tony's Orders

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS nor do I own Alex Rider but I do own my own characters and the plot**

**Please read and review. Alerts are ok with me but I would really like to hear from my readers. Reviews make me happy and I love replying back to my reviewers.**

** No Flames please**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My dad told me that The CW's SUPERNATURAL won a people's choice award for the best SCI FI TV show  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Norfolk, Virginia...<p>

Jackie and Liam Finn waited for NCIS to pick them up.

Jackie had met Tony DiNozzo several months ago. She just didn't realize that he worked for NCIS.

"Jackie, did Tony say when he was gonna get here?" Liam wanted to know

"No"

Liam growled

* * *

><p>NCIS...<p>

Tony DiNozzo looked pissed at Timothy McGee and Ziva David.

"McGee!"

"Yes Boss?"

"Why are you and David still here?" Tony asked angrily

Tim looked flabbergasted.

Ziva...well Ziva shrugged.

"You never-" McGee was cut off.

"Norfolk Apartments Building Three Floor Three Room 14 now" Tony said coldly as he picked up his cell phone.

Gibbs watched Tony from his desk.

_What is Tony's problem today?_

Shouting was gonna get Tony nowhere.

"Tony calm down and make your phone call now"

Tony gave Gibbs a look that no one thought Tony DiNozzo could ever give anyone. The look actually scared Gibbs a lot and that was saying something for the former Marine.

"Jethro Gibbs, shut up" Tony said as he dialed a number and walked into the elevator.

Once in the elevator, he pressed the down button and then hit the emergency stop button

* * *

><p>CIA...<p>

The Director of the CIA wasn't really expecting the phone call that Agent DiNozzo was calling him about.

_Director of The CIA speaking_

_Director you have a leak and a traitor who is undercover deep in Scorpia_

_Tony DiNozzo?_

_Yes. We need to meet here at NCIS its important. Scorpia kidnapped a friend of mine. My friend Lexi Finn had an important classified file about you know who about you know what. Finn no longer has that file, Vance does._

_Then why did Scorpia kidnap my agent?_

That was still the million dollar question that Tony himself was asking himself

_I don't know sir. We will see you soon Director._

* * *

><p>NCIS...<p>

Tony came out of the elevator a few minutes later.

Only to find that the Bullpen was dead silent and that Tim and Ziva were staring at him.

"Anthony DiNozzo"

Tony turned and saw Gibbs waving him over to the middle of the room.

Tony walked over to him angrily.

Gibbs punched DiNozzo in the face hard enough to break the boy's nose. Sure enough there was sickening crack from Tony's nose.

"Dibbs yud droke my dose"

Blood poured down Tony's face.

"Ok people back to work. Tim? Ziva? Norfolk now! Tony you me Ducky's office now!"

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Norfolk...<p>

After what seemed to be hours waiting for NCIS to arrive at their home, Jackie and Liam finally saw the NCIS truck pull up to their building.

The truck parked in front of the two siblings. After parking the truck, Tim and Ziva got out.

"Hi there, my name is Tim McGee and this is Ziva David, we're NCIS" McGee said holding out his hand to Jackie.

"Nice to meet you Tim, my name is Jackie Finn and this is my brother Liam" Jackie said shaking Tim's hand and then Ziva's. Liam nodded to both Agents and shook their hands.

"Do you want to show us your apartment?"

"I think Tony wanted us to go straight to his office, don't worry I called the police to have them check out the apartment. He said we were in some kind of danger or something. So if you don't mind please"

The two agents looked at the siblings.

Both had the same thoughts

_Do they know something that we don't?_

"Ok, Ziva, I'm driving" Tim said grabbing the truck keys from his partner's hands.

Liam and Jackie climbed in after him as Ziva followed them.

* * *

><p>Ducky's Office...Morgue...<p>

Ducky had the day off as so did Jimmy Palmer so the lab was deserted.

Gibbs shoved Tony in to the room.

_"Explain yourself"_

"You wouldn't understand Gibbs"

"Are you in trouble?"

"No"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Classified"

"How is your behavior to your friends/co-workers/Boss, classified?"

"Do you ever do detailed background checks on the people you hire?"

"No, why?"

"Ask Abby about my NCIS file, I need to go, I have a private conference-" Tony was cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Got to take this Gibbs and remember I am still your Boss for this Investigation" Tony said as he left the morgue.

* * *

><p>Bullpen...NCIS...<p>

_Agent DiNozzo your guess are here._

_Send them up to the Bullpen. Jack needs a visitor pass but Rider has clearance to be up here. And when the Director of the CIA gets here direct him to the MTAC._

_Yes sir Agent DiNozzo_

Tony hung up the phone.

Five minutes later, Jack Starbright and Alex Rider got out of the elevator.

Alex Rider already knew these people having to had work with them on several occasions before. Jack Starbright only knew Leon Vance and Tony DiNozzo.

"Hi Alex, its good to see you again. Jack I have missed you. I am just waiting on the CIA. We will be meeting with them, K-unit, and I believe you already know the Director of MI6 in MTAC" Tony said leading them up stairs in to MTAC.

Tony's phone rang once more

_Agent DiNozzo the Director of the CIA is here. _

_Tell him to come on up. We are in MTAC_

Tony hung up the phone.

The three of them waited for the CIA Director before starting their meeting with K-Unit and MI6.


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS nor do I own Alex Rider but I do own my own characters and the plot**

**Please read and review. Alerts are ok with me but I would really like to hear from my readers. Reviews make me happy and I love replying back to my reviewers.**

** No Flames please**

* * *

><p><strong> Ok so its info time! I just love info time (Note the sarcasm)<strong>

**I was up late last night trying to figure out how to make Alex Rider, Tony DiNozzo's son. I suck at math so feel free in your reviews to correct my mistakes and I will fix them. **

**Tony DiNozzo (Don't know his real Year of birth)- 1969, Which makes him 28 years old when Alex is born. He is currently 42 years old (In the tv show Tony is in his mid to late 30s)  
><strong>

**Alex-1997, which makes him 14 years old  
><strong>

**Lexi Finn- I said in chapter 2 that she is Tony's other sibling, what I meant to say was, she is such a close friend of his, that she is almost like a sister to him. Anyway-1989, making her 22 years old and the youngest CIA agent in the Fictional world.**

**Jackie Finn-1992, 20 years old**

**Liam Finn-1997, he is also 14 years old**

* * *

><p>Flashback...1998<p>

Alexander Anthony DiNozzo was a year old when he was adopted by Ian Rider who had lost his brother John Rider and his wife Helen (John's wife) in a plane bombing.

Ian and Tony had spoken to each other about the little baby boy. Tony was a single father for his own wife had passed away almost five months after their son was born.

Also money was tight, Tony didn't get payed a lot as a police officer and his father wasn't going to help him out.

Tony hadn't want to do what he did but it was necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of Alex's story can be read in Stormbreaker. Sorry for such a short chapter. Chapter 5 will be longer I promise<br>**


End file.
